Cracking point
by Ripplerose
Summary: What if Ga Eul was there when Jun Pyo and Yumi announced they were going abroad? "I've never been one for violence, but for the record that pompus self absorbed brat had it coming. I just wish that plate hadn't missed his head."


_Hey y'all! Sorry I've been totally hiatus. It's been a busy couple of months. (You wouldn't BELIEVE how glad I am to get this time to chill. I've only got around 5 minutes to type this until I get to soccer. This is a scene/scenes taking place in episode 25. Except, Ga Eul is there too. Which makes it for her and Yi Jung and interesting to see how she reacts to the news of Jun Pyo's new girl. _

**The Cracking Point**

I'm a passive person. Even Yi Jung-sunbae has said it before. I fight with words not fists. But everyone has a cracking point, and there are times that you want to just throw something hard and heavy at a wall if only to get satisfaction of hearing the loud BANG. I really didn't go to Jun Pyo's party intending to do what I did. But, I still have no regrets. That bastard had it coming.

Jun Pyo had finally been released from the hospital. But to our utter dismay, he _still_ didn't remember Jan Di. This obviously made me sad. My best friend's heart was shattered into a million pieces and there was nothing I could do about it. So when I got the invitation to a celebration hosted by a friend the Shinwa heir had made in the hospital, I was pretty much decided against going. But when Jan Di said she was going (after much persuasion from Ji hoo-she never could say no to that guy) I changed my mind as well, if only to give her some moral support besides the F4 (who had been extremely loyal to her throughout the whole heartbreaking crisis).

I was supposed to get picked up by one of the F4 (probably Yi Jung-sunbae) but I had to clean up all the clay from the last pottery class so I sent a mass text to all of them saying I was going to be there later, something had come up. Finding something to wear to an occasion that you don't actually know of is rather difficult. I eventually decided on a pale yellow dress with white embroidery on the edges of the cuffs and skirt. It was a thin dress, not the princess skirt kind. Just sort of like a sundress only fancier. I had only one dress since my family's always been sort of low on money.

When I finally reached the party (after several bus trips and much direction asking) I was instantly overwhelmed. There were so many people, so many different shining colors, and just so much _glamor_. It made me feel like a maid in a palace. Then again, that was sort of the point. Before I had too much time to change my mind and run for the nearest bus station, I felt a hand on my elbow. A guy I had never met before gave me a creepy smile and the odor emitting from him confirmed my belief. He was drunk. Shaking him off, I walked away in disgust. Seeing my friends, I walked to stand behind them. Ji hoo and Jan Di had apparently come back from the pool area after another pep talk. Great, the hospital chick had a major crush on Jun Pyo, Jan Di's former BOYFRIEND. As if things couldn't get worse…Woo bin and Yi Jung were standing and staring at the stage with faces filled with disdain. The girl…what's her name? Yumi? (**Sorry, couldn't remember the name, hopefully its right) **was standing with a wine glass in her hand. Ready to roll my eyes at whatever thanks she had to give us all, I could honestly say that I wasn't expecting what happened next.

Yi Jung's P.O.V

God, she looked gorgeous. When Ga Eul had first shown up neither me nor Woo bin had noticed. I'd been otherwise occupied trying to fend off random girls who had decided that I was a new flashy toy. Ordinarily, I wouldn't have minded this but since I'd met Ga Eul, things like this had started to annoy rather than amuse me. To be honest, I'd been rather surprised (happy, but surprised) that she'd agreed to come to this gala after all. Jan Di was probably the deciding factor. She wouldn't have come if not to support her best friend. Ga Eul was truly selfless. But when Yumi announced she and Jun Pyo would be going abroad, that was when I saw the warning signs of rage on the face of Chu Ga Eul. The emotions on her face flickered so fast I couldn't catch one.

Woo bin shook his head and began walking away in disgust and dismay. I was about to take Ga Eul's hand and follow him. But when I reached for it, she was gone. Searching the crowd frantically, I saw her head bobbing toward the stage. I had a horrible sense of foreboding. I knew something bad was going to happen. Fearing for her safety, I chased after my country bumpkin. When her lithe little figure reached the stairs to the stage, she proceeded to stomp up them, despite numerous party goers trying to stop her. The determined look on her face was impressive, yet slightly terrifying. I'd been on the receiving end of that look before. And I'd never forget the heart ache I felt after.

"Who are you?" Jun Pyo's memory may have been screwy, but his sense of courtesy was the same. I was pushing more frantically through the crowd, desperate to stop whatever was about to happen.

"Who the HELL do you think you are?" Were the first words out of Ga Eul's mouth. I think my jaw must have dropped to the floor. She NEVER screamed. She NEVER yelled. Ga Eul was quiet, passive, and sometimes needed a shove to stand up for herself. But now…

"What?" Jun Pyo was caught off guard. Security was slowly noticing the commotion.

"You broke her heart you bastard! You rich perverted BASTARD!" And then her thin delicate hand connected hard with the side of Jun Pyo's jaw, stunning everyone into silence. She found a wine glass on a table nearby and emptied it over his head.

"Whose heart did I break?" The heir spluttered, rage filling his face. Security was picking up the pace and I wasn't about to let Ga Eul get arrested was I? And I'd seen Jun Pyo in some of his bad moods. He could definitely make the situation worse. I was almost to the stage now, frantic to stop the girl of my dreams from killing my former best friend.

Ga Eul's P.O.V

He had the god damn NERVE to ask whose heart he'd broken over and over again. That was when I'd snapped. I was about to punch him again, but I felt a hand clench around my wrist, gentle, but firm. I was vaguely aware of Yi Jung sunbae trying to pull me off the stage. I struggled, continuing to shriek in rage.

"You broke my best friend's heart! You smashed it to pieces and threw them in the sea! And you think I'd let you off? You don't deserve to _live! _"

"What would you know you stupid country girl?" Jun Pyo was angry and yet retained his bored voice.

"Hey!" Yi Jung pulled me closer now, as if shielding me instead of restraining me. Woo bin was in the middle of the crowd watching in disbelief after coming back to find us. "She is NOT stupid! She's smart; she's nice, and kinder than you will EVER be! Wake up and see the sunshine you moron! You don't love _her."_ He pointed angrily at Yumi, disdain plain on his face. I'd never seen Yi Jung ever so upset except when someone mentioned his mother.

"This, coming from the Casanova of the F4. What would _you _know about love?"

"Sunbae…" Glancing at Yi Jung-sunbae's face, I saw conflicting emotions. The hurt in his eyes was all too clear to me. I was at a loss for words for a moment. But I soon regained my speech. With a quick snatch, I found a plate and threw it Frisbee style at Jun Pyo. "BASTARD!" It _just_ missed. Damn. I was aiming for his head. By this time Woo bin and Yi Jung managed to get a better grip on me, trying to calm me down.

"Easy, Ga Eul, let's not destroy the pot before it's fully formed alright?" Yi Jung sunbae's voice was soothing, gentle. Considering his former best friend had just ultimately insulted him, he I thought him freakishly calm. He still hadn't given up on Jun Pyo completely. I didn't want to either. But with the evidence right there… With a sigh, I let the two of them lead me away, the rest of the guests encircling the stage, inquiring who I was, and if the two hosts were alright.

As soon as they found a quiet spot away from the party, (not the pool, those always made me a little sad since Jan Di can no longer swim. It's amazing how they know these things) Woo bin left me with Yi Jung-sunbae, convinced I was in good hands.

Yi Jung's P.O.V

After we'd managed to wrench her off the stage, we took her to a secluded part of the house, a patio or something. It had a good view of the sea. Still breathing hard slightly, Ga Eul slumped to the ground trying to regain control of herself. Trying to ease the tension, I laughed.

"To be honest, Jan Di's spin kick on Jun Pyo was very funny. But seeing you chuck a glass plate at his head beats that by a long shot. Did you see his face?" I was soon doubled over laughing. I couldn't help it. The tension between the two of us, and the scene that had just occurred had caused me to go into slight hysterics. She gave an exhausted chuckle. Shakily standing up, she came to stand with me, leaning against the deck looking out to sea.

"I can't believe I just did that." Her calm statement was followed by a brief bout of tired laughter from both of us. "To be honest, I think that I probably shouldn't have done that." She smiled slightly as she sighed. Ah, her smile. Why did she have to have such a dazzling smile?

"Well, I think someone needed to give him a dose of reality. And since we haven't had the guts to hurt him, someone else had to do it. He clearly had that coming." I tried to console her. She had an enormously powerful sense of right and wrong. One day, it will be the undoing of her, I just know it.

"But you know what?" She asked grinning faintly again. "I don't regret doing that at all. If he doesn't get his memory back, at least he'll have to wash wine out of his hair for days. Doesn't seem harsh enough, but I did my best." The tranquil way she said it was absolutely bewildering.

"Well, he deserved it. And to be honest, I think that right hook of yours is definitely going to leave a mark!" I was still laughing. God, this girl could make me laugh more in one day then any others could in a month. For the first time that I'd seen that night, she gave a full out smile. Beaming up at me, her eyes twinkled with laughter and something that looked strangely like triumph.

"Sunbae, you're laughing." Her statement held joy. She was happy I was laughing.

"Of course I'm laughing you silly country girl! I don't think I've ever seen something like that amazing in my entire life!"

She snorted faintly. "Well, I did throw a plate at his head. I probably looked ridiculously crazy in my 'commoners dress' screaming insults and throwing objects at him."

"Yes," I said giving her hand a squeeze "You looked absolutely loopy. But you know what?"

"What Sunbae?"

"I think I like _that_ side of you to."

She smiled again at me for a few moments before we both looked back out to sea again, my hand gently holding hers as we prepared to face the world together. Or the wrath of Jun Pyo. Whichever came first.


End file.
